


Courting The Queen

by Dmsilvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, LARPing, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Charlie is upset when her fae girlfriend can’t make it back to the Moondoor realm.  Dean doesn’t like it all when Charlie is upset.  So When he too ends up dateless during a Moondoor Valentines celebration, Dean suggests that they be each other's date.





	Courting The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the[SPN Hoiday Reverse Mini Bang](https://spnholidayreverseminibang.tumblr.com/)  
> The holiday was Valentine’s Day  
> Author: dmsilvis (AO3) dmsilvisart (tumblr)  
> Artist: Emily Edlund [Emmatheslayer on Live Journal](https://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/%22)  
> Beta: @casthewise
> 
> This is taking place somewhere during season 8 after LARP and the Real Girl (aired January 23rd). I realize the actual episode might not have been intended to be set in January or February (i'm not sure honestly) but just pretend with me and imagine that Sam and Dean stayed there with Charlie for a couple weeks. 
> 
> As always, I write purely for fun, this is not my intended career or even a hobby, it's something I do occasionally. Kudos and comments are welcome, please be kind :)

The crowd around Sam and Dean cheered loudly. The battle was won and it was time to celebrate with much food and mead! Dean smiled brightly as he watched everyone clear off the battlefield and head to their tents, bowing or groveling accordingly to the Queen. Charlie was in her element and shining like a star, and Dean wished with everything he had that it could always be this way for her. After everything she had done for them, and everything she’d been through, she deserved this small space of her own where (most) monsters couldn’t find her. 

It was Valentine's Day outside of Moondoor and it seeped into the land, this faire was having a competition to win the heart of the Queen. Dean was happy to stay and drink, and hopefully take home a maiden or two. Sam and Dean had made their way off the battlefield toward the tents that made the town, as they entered the tech tent Dean saw Sam pull his phone out, stare at the screen and stop dead.

“Hey Sammy, what’s up? A case?” Dean hoped not, and attempted to look over Sam’s shoulder.

Sam’s eyebrows went up. “Ah yeah, actually seems like a haunting about 50 miles from here, at a bed and breakfast.” Dean looked around for Charlie and saw her looking sad, on the verge of tears actually but trying to smile, in the corner of the tech tent. Curious what was making his Queen cry, he patted Sam’s shoulder “Look into it Sam, I’ll be right back.” He put on his best smile as he walked up and quietly stood beside Charlie.

“Your majesty.” He looked up toward the ceiling searching for the correct in character words. “Doth something weigh heavy on your mind, my Queen?” He seemed rather pleased with himself, but his smile faltered when Charlie let some tears fall. She turned toward him to hide hr face from the people around her and he hugged her. “Hey, Charlie?” he asked softly. “What happened?”

Charlie took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. “Oh, it’s stupid Dean, don’t--” She took a deep breath and let out a huff. “She can’t make it to the banquet!” Dean looked at her questioningly, Charlie rolled her eyes. “Gilda!” she whispered. “The faerie hottie?” 

Dean hadn’t realized that Gilda meant that much to Charlie, but it was Valentines Day, so of course, being dateless was a let down. “I’m sorry Charlie, do you wanna come gank a ghost with me and Sammy?” He tried to sound and look enthusiastic.

Charlie sniffed again, but continued to look downward at the dirt floor. “No, no thanks. So, I--I guess you and Sam are heading out?” She wouldn’t look at him. 

Dean took the lack of eye contact as a chance to look over at Sam, who was now sitting at a computer and had his “research face” on. Dean thought quickly: Charlie needed a distraction, maybe they could skip this hunt and look for hookups together? Be each other’s wingmen?

Dean tucked a finger under Charlie’s chin so she would look at him. “Hey, give me a minute to check with Sam.”

Charlie nodded. “I’m going to my tent. I need to change before the celebration tonight, and I need to get very drunk.” She pushed past him and Dean watched her go before heading over to sit beside Sam.

“Hey Sam, whatcha got?” Dean looked at the computer screen. “Charlie’s upset her faerie chick bailed, and if we don’t have to leave right now I don’t think we should.” Dean didn’t acknowledge Sam’s bitchface. Regardless Sam chuckled. “Sure Dean, you just want to get drunk at the celebration and find some other handmaiden to ‘lay with.’’’

Dean rolled his eyes. “Pulling out the air quotes Sam? I thought that was only Cas’ thing” Dean glared at Sam, who raised his palms in surrender. They both stared at the computer screen awhile longer reading the articles that Sam had found on the haunting. “Seriously, Charlie is upset, man,” Dean grumbled. 

Finally, Sam cleared his throat. “Okay we’ve spent a few weeks here, and we have Crowley, Kevin, the tablets and Cas to deal with….” Dean cut Sam off with a look of stone. Sam shook his head. “...And I don’t really want to be here during a Valentine’s Day thing, anyway.” 

Dean nodded knowingly. Things have been strained enough between him and Sam recently given everything with Benny and Amelia. After about 15 seconds of nothing, Sam ran his hand through his hair. “Okay, how about this: it’s a simple salt and burn obviously,” he gestured toward the screen and Dean nodded in agreement, “I’ll go take care of the haunting and you stay with Charlie.” 

Dean gave a nod. (There’s a lot of nodding going on :P) “You can probably be there and back tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest.” He clapped him on the back. “You’re the best Sammy, call if anything is odd or anything goes hinky.” 

Sam smiled and shook his head, mumbling an _I will_ to himself, but Dean was already heading out of the tent. 

Dean walked the grounds for a while--there was still a good two hours before any of the festivities began--and gave his best smiles to the maidens and winks at some of the knights but no one was taking the bait. If Dean was truthful he wasn’t feeling as into hooking up as he thought he was earlier in the day. Being brought out of this respite from the real world by the prospect of a new case and being reminded of all the shit they had to tackle by Sam was making his skin itch. His thoughts returned to Charlie and he started in the direction of her tent. He quietly entered her tent and saw her draped in wonderful gown, cape and crown. 

“My queen,” he smirked and bent low to kiss her hand. “You shine brighter than all the stars M’lady.” Still bowed low, he glanced up and gave her his best panty-dropping smile. “The fair folk don’t know what they’re giving up today.”

Charlie smiled but still had tears in her eyes. Dean dropped his act, clearly Charlie’s heart wasn’t in it. “Okay kid, what’s a guy gotta do to win a date with you in this Win the Queen’s Heart thing?”

Charlie looked at him like her flight instinct had kicked in, but he was blocking her exit. 

Dean smirked. “Did I turn into a Gorn or something? Why aren’t you sayin’ anything?”

Charlie shook out of her daze. “Why would you want to compete Dean?” Dean laughed. “Well, I’m striking out with every possible hookup I find and you’re dateless. So, why don’t we be dateless together tonight?”

Charlie looked skeptical. “Seriously, Winchester, you realize you’re not getting laid, right? It’s just sitting at my side during a banquet” 

Dean sighed. “You’re as bad as Sam.” He looked her dead in the eyes. “I will be a perfect gentleman, we’ll just role play the happy couple tonight. No funny business. Besides you know you’ll have more fun with me” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Charlie pursed her lips and glanced at him, then at the map table in her tent. She picked up an itinerary and her eyes lit up, near devilish. Dean instantly smiled at her change in mood but felt afraid at the same time.

“Dean? Have you ever rode a horse?

**********

About 2 hours later saw Dean clad in armor, astride a horse, holding a lance and staring downfield at the pimply face squire competitors who went before him. In order to win dinner with the Queen you had to win her favor. Which involved racing down a sand pit attempting to spear softball sized rings onto your lance. The most rings won simple as that. Now, Dean was cursing the soft spot in his heart where Charlie had planted herself. It got him into this mess, he just wanted to see her smile again and his ass hurt. You would think that with his bow legs riding a horse would come naturally, and he knew how but he wasn’t use to riding for so long, or so vigorously. He now had a whole new respect for the performers that did this shit everyday at these fairs. They took their positions. Dean glanced at his Queen and winked, and she feigned being flustered by his affections. He was given the signal, Dean dropped his helmet and charged toward his line of rings. The competition was close and Dean won by a single measly ring. He considered it impressive seeing as how many of his competition did this crap for fun. 

Dean took off his helmet, the crowd cheered and he smiled, walked to the front of the Queens booth and bowed low, as she dropped a handkerchief and it floated down to him. The exertion of holding the lance and the ride made his legs and arms wobbly but he grabbed the drifting handkerchief more gracefully than he felt, kissed it and winked at her again. 

Charlie insisted that her brave knight needed better attire than a handmaiden so she dragged him to a costume tent and had him dressed in Lord’s attire. Dean felt foolish but it brought a smile out of Charlie. He turned to her, and the squire helping him into his outfit left. “My Queen, tell me honestly, do these tights make my ass look fat?” 

Charlie giggled. “They show off all your best parts m’lord. All those peasants who snubbed you earlier will be aghast at what they passed up.”

Dean’s eyes went wide as he tugged at his tunic to better cover his crotch, and Charlie smacked him on the butt as she walked by. He smirked and caught her sleeve to slowly turn her toward him, he leaned in close to her ear. “Careful now m’lady, a man might get the wrong idea.” His eyes were hooded when he pulled back, but just far enough to give Charlie his best smolder. Charlie’s deer in headlights look was priceless she whispered out a “wow” and Dean threw his head back to laugh, snapping Charlie out of her daze. He stepped out of her space and bowed. “That is the Dean Winchester experience m’lady.” He stood up and extended his elbow for her to take. “Well, I can see why it works! Let us go, eat, drink and be merry!” She took his arm and they left the tent.

It was nearing evening when he and Charlie approached the enormous banquet tent. There were torches lit lining a path as they walked. They were made to pause outside the tent as boisterous man inside announced that the Queen had arrived. Guests were expected to rise, and some sort of horn blared in Dean’s ear as they entered the tent. Guests clapped and cheered the former handmaiden who was now the Queen’s lord. Dean gave an uneasy smile to the crowd, his smile became genuine though when he glanced at Charlie who appeared so happy it was infectious. 

There was a large rectangle draped table that he and Charlie were were seated at as well as her closest court. All around what appeared to be a makeshift dirt dance floor, where smaller tables for other guests. Dean’s stomach grumbled and several courses of food was brought around, he cherished every bite. They watched bards and jugglers and mimes perform while they ate, but didn’t have much time to actually talk to each other. After each performance the crowd would look at Charlie briefly gauging her response before giving their own. If she clapped, they did, if she didn’t the performer acted terrified and was carted away by the Queen’s guard. All in good fun, Dean laughed at it all. Dean stole glances at Charlie anytime he could remembering that this was supposed to be a date, fake or not, He leaned in close to her ear, putting his hand on hers on the table, a devilish smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Hey Charlie,” he whispered, and stroked his hand up her arm. “What do you think everyone thinks I’m telling you right now?” He gave her his best lovestruck expression, and bit the inside of his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh. Charlie side eyed him, then turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek, which brought out a boyish smirk in Dean. Then she whispered close to his ear: “Are you trying to ensure that there is gossip amongst the court my lord?” Dean chuckled softly and looked down to where their hands were joined under the table.

“Oh yes M’lady, if they’re going to talk, it best be the most scandalous possible.” Charlie snorted at this then realized that the latest entertainment had ended and the banquet party were awaiting her reaction. She brought her hands above the table and clapped and nodded and the court followed her lead.

She raised her voice. “I wish to dance! Where are my minstrels?!” Dean choked on his mead.

“Char--uh, my Queen? Dancing was not part of our arrangement.”

Charlie smiled bright. “Don’t worry my lord just do what everyone else does.” 

Dean rolled his eyes at this and finished the rest of his mead and dessert before Charlie was dragging him to the center of the tent to join a number of people. In a dance that seemed mostly to consist of two circles, inner and outer and the outer circle of ladies seemed intent on avoiding the inner circle of gentleman.Mostly the dance felt more like prancing and skipping than what Dean knew of today’s dances, which involved more grinding against each other. He had to lift Charlie several times and thanked whatever deity was listening that he didn’t drop her. After a battle and a joust, little 100 pound Charlie in what had to be double her weight in fabric felt like lifting a car. At one point, several of the people did backflips or cartwheels across the dance area. Dean just shook his head, stared at the floor while he quickly walked from point A to B across the floor. Charlie was holding her stomach and laughing at Dean’s blatant “nope” when the acrobatics started. At the end of the dance when the gentlemen pick up their partner and carried them off the floor, Dean bridal carried Charlie and they were both laughing more than Dean remembered doing recently. It was a great night.

He now sat at a smaller table drinking more mead and watching the festivities. He had a pleasant buzz going but Charlie seemed intent on drinking away any memory of Gilda. She took part in a couple more traditional dances with other madens and would come back to grab a drink in between. While he was glad she was having fun, he had been on benders himself and was starting to worry she was imbibing too much too fast. When she unsteadily stopped at the table and began chugging his drink he forced a laugh and attempting to stay in character quietly expressed “Chugging mead is not very becoming of a Queen” He said it with a smile, and he stood up putting an arm around her waist, noticing her wobble. “Hey Charlie, look at me.” He could see her trying hard to focus, she did her best to draw herself up to full height and queenly manner. 

“I--I do not think I’ve HAD ENOUGH MEAD, to allow my han…” she giggled, “my han solo--no, no, wrong ‘verse.” She looked perplexed and Dean smirked down at her, then she smiled. “My maidhand, my Winches--” She looked honestly confused, and Dean held back a snort and patiently waited for her to find her words. She smiled wide and loundly announced“My Win--my WENCH to hold me in such a suggestive way!” Dean looked at her half offended half amused. “Your wench?” he repeated but kept his arms around Charlie steadying her.

Charlie gave him a sleepy smile. “My wench in shining armor, saaaaavvvving me from a faerieless life.” She leaned her head against his chest “You’re my fairy, Dean.” Dean was shaking with slient laughter now, she rocked side to side like they were teenagers slow dancing. Not at all in keeping with the dances of the realm “Okay, my queen I’ll be your fairy wench for tonight.” But Charlie didn’t really hear him. He stroked her hair and rocked side to side in a square with her until he was pretty sure the only thing holding her up were his arms. The banquet had ended, and Dean wished he was wearing his watch. He spied a young man cleaning plates and motioned for him to come over. 

“M’lord?” The kid was still in character, and Dean could appreciate the kids effort, but he had no patience left for staying in character, Charlie was getting heavier by the second. “What time is it kid?” 

The young man stumbled, coughed and whispered through gritted teeth: “C’mon man stay in character, it’s a little after nine, jesus.” Dean whispered so as not to disturb his queen: “Thanks. One more thing, can I place an order to be sent to the Queens tent please?”

**********

It was a little after midnight and Dean sat in an uncomfortable chair with his feet propped up on the comfortable-looking bed Charlie was asleep in. After requesting strawberries and chocolate and sparkling water be sent to her tent. He had deposited Charlie there rolling her onto her side, facing a bucket that he hoped she wouldn’t need. His duffle was here already so he changed back into his handmaiden garb, minus the chainmail, he checked his phone, still no word from Sam. He sat in the chair, guarded his queen and dozed in and out.

A grumbling woke him up and he saw Charlie attempting to sit up in her ornate dress, her cloak seemed trapped under her preventing it. He hurried to help her sit up and felt like a idiot for laying her down on it. She sat up and squinted at him, attempting to stand up using his arms for leverage. “What the frak?! Why am I still in this dress?” Charlie looked at him and winced. _There it is_ , Dean thought, _there’s the headache._

“You were hammered, Charlie, and I’m a gentleman,” he chuckled. “I wasn’t going to undress you.”

“I’m still kinda hammered and thanks for being a gentleman, but be honest, you couldn’t figure out how to get the damn dress off couldya?” Dean gaped at her. “You got me there, Dean Winchester bested in battle by a dress” Charlie chuckled as she released some clasps holding the cloak on. “Grab these ties in the back would’ya?” She lifted her hair for him, Dean very gingerly began untieing the dress. His hands shook, and he couldn’t figure out why, “uh, normally I’m all for a woman getting naked for me Charlie but uhm…” he cut himself off with a nervous laugh.

Charlie stumbled a bit, Dean couldn’t see it but he could hear the eye roll “Calm down Dean I’m covered under dress! There’s miles of fabric here! Unless you want thrown up on when the heat from this costume gets to me you’ll help me out” 

Dean mumbled a “yes my queen”, and Charlie instructed him through a series of ties and buttons and clasps until she was out of the dress and corset, and down to whatever ladies wore under all that garb. He turned his back while she changed into a modern set of flannel pajamas.

Still wobbly on her feet, she sat down and stared blankly at the food on the map table.

Picking up a strawberry, she glanced at Dean. 

“Well done, Handmaiden.” She tried the strawberry tentatively, afraid the smell or taste would disagree with her. Dean smiled and chuckled when she ate a second and a third, then moved to nibble at the dark chocolate. Dean stood and his bones cracked as he did so making Charlie giggle. He searched his duffle and found bottles of water and Tylenol before placing them next to her.

“Thanks, Dean.” She seemed shy, now. “...Ya know ,for staying and putting up with the competition and dancing.” She smiled. “You didn’t have to, you could've gone with Sam.”

Dean interrupted her boisterously “Sam who?! That traitor to the crown! Seeking glory in another land! My duty is to my queen!” Charlie laughed again, Dean’s smile hurt his cheeks.They sat in comfortable silence for awhile before he turned a fond look toward her.

“You okay, kiddo?” Dean searched Charlie’s face for any hint of a lie. 

Charlie sighed. “Yeah. I mean it stings, her not being here, but what can I do, she’s in another realm, a real magical realm... it’s not like I can take a bus to her.” She stood up slowly. “I think I’m going to lay down again, I don’t think I’ve slept off nearly enough alcohol.” Dean stood up, grabbed the plate of strawberries and chocolate as well as the water, and sat them on a chair beside her bed. He laid down beside her, opening his arms and waving her toward him. Charlie stopped seeming to question why he was laying down. Dean laughed. “I’ll read to you while you fall asleep, look at me.” He waved his hands at himself. “Fully clothed and staying that way.” He reached around down to the floor, almost falling off the bed while doing so, but came up with a tattered copy of _The Legends of King Arthur_. He held his arms open again and raised his eyebrows in question. 

Charlie let out a breath, smiled and crawled onto the bed and began snuggling up to Dean when she paused. She looked down at him and before Dean realized it, she planted a kiss on his lips. Only a second, closed mouth peck, but it made Dean smile that fond smile of his again. 

He grabbed her in hug and she had to cough to get his attention “Dean, let me go or I might hurl on you, it was just a _you’re a cool dude_ kiss.” He laughed but let go of her, “I know Charlie, and you’re awesome.” She snuggled into his side, it was only four pages into the book before she was fast asleep again. 

**********

Dean couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t heard a peep from Sam and it had been hours since he first texted to check in. He sat and snacked on chocolate and berries. Charlie shifted in her sleep a few times and was now sprawled across him, hugging him around the waist. Finally his phone vibrated.

 **2:32 AM Text from Sam:** ghost is ganked, no problems, heading back to the motel. should I pick you up? how’s Charlie?

 **2:33 AM Text from Dean:** asleep. out like a light, using me like one of those full body pillows, and I think i’m trapped. I tried to get up to go take a leak and she bear hugged me man. I’m in pain here. 

**2:35 AM Text from Sam:** poor handmaiden

 **2:36 Am Text from Dean:** just pick me up here tomorrow. she got pretty drunk, I’ll stay here incase she needs me.

 **2:40 AM Text from Sam:** you didn’t try to sleep with her right Dean?

 **2:42 AM Text from Dean:** I’m not a complete asshat Sam, no I didn’t, c’mon it’s Charlie!

 **2:43 AM Text from Sam:** I had to make sure, see ya in the morning. G’night jerk

 **2:44 AM Text from Dean:** g’night bitch

Dean placed his phone on the chair beside the now empty plate, and scooted down a bit trying to get comfortable. It was going to be a long night. He seriously had to piss. But for now he hugged her more tightly, kissed her forehead, shut his eyes and mumbled “ _Happy Valentine’s Day my Queen”_ before letting sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Please visit the Tumblr blog for the holiday reverse bang [SPN Hoiday Reverse Mini Bang](https://spnholidayreverseminibang.tumblr.com/)


End file.
